The present invention relates generally to labels and, more particularly, to an assembly of labels (e.g., a roll or sheet of labels) suitable for applications where a portion of each label must be adhering and a portion substantially non-adhering after the label has been peeled off its carrier.
The labels of this invention are especially (although not exclusively) suited for use on freezer shelves of the type commonly found in grocery stores and supermarkets. Labels of this type typically carry pricing, inventory, promotional and other information. Labels of conventional design are provided in roll or sheet form, the labels being peelable off the carrier (either a web or sheet) and then adhered to shelving. The labels are often of such a size that they hang down from the shelves to which they are affixed. This can create a problem, since dirt and other matter tends to stick to the exposed adhesive on the back side of the hang-down part of the label. Also, the hang-down part of the label tends to stick to adjacent surfaces, including items stocked on lower shelving.
There have been attempts to overcome this problem. In one such attempt, labels are carried by a continuous web of sheet material, and the web is die cut so that a large rectangular part of the web remains affixed to the lower portion of the label when the label is peeled off the web. The cut portion of the web covers the hanging portion of the label and renders it mostly non-adhering. While this addresses the adherence problem mentioned above, cutting the web in this manner significantly reduces the tensile strength of the web in the direction of its length. As a result, the web tends to break and tear as it is pulled through the printing and die-cutting machinery necessary to make the labels. This causes expensive production downtime. Also, since the web material is usually water-absorbent, the presence of the cut piece of web on the hang-down part of the label tends to cause the label to curl while it is on the shelf, particularly in a freezer environment, which makes the information on the label difficult to read.
There is a need, therefore, for a label construction which solves the aforementioned problems, and which can readily be manufactured.